Romantisme
by zefacchi
Summary: Neuro bukan tipe orang yang romantis—bahkan dalam hal melamar. neuyako drabble.


**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro © Matsui Yusei**

 **warn: positif ooc. klise.**

.

.

Senyum manis setengah seringai dengan gigi-gigi runcing yang berbaris rapi datang pada Yako ketika kakinya baru menapaki lantai kantor detektif tersebut. Dia menelan ludah, ingin memastikan bahwa sepuluh piring kaki furai yang tadi dimakannya tidak membuat pedengarannya salah. Satu jari masuk ke lubang telinga, bergerak cepat. Siapa tahu ada parasit pengganggu di dalam sana yang membuat kerja organ itu terhambat.

"Emh, Neuro, kau yakin tidak salah bicara?"

"Perlukah aku mengorek telingamu dengan jariku?" Neuro balas dengan seringai sambil membuka salah satu sarung tangannya. Tentu apa yang ada di balik sarung tangan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, Yako mengetahuinya.

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu maksudku," panik, otaknya berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat. "A-aku hanya kurang mengerti …"

"Kukira kau lebih pintar, Yako. Aku kecewa …" raut kecewa (Yako yakin seratus persen bahwa itu hanya dibuat-buat) tampak di wajah Neuro yang memilih mendudukkan diri di meja kerja.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kukira ini adalah hal yang paling disenangi seluruh manusia wanita dunia atas."

"Ya, aku tahu itu, tapi—"

"Tidak mau, ya?" wajah polos perayu seperti biasa. Yako mengkerut kesal, namun tidak melawan.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau—t-tunggu jangan salah paham dulu!" Yako buru-buru menambahkan saat melihat seringai kemenangan terukir di wajah Neuro. "Maksudku—kenapa tiba-tiba? Kupikir kau tidak menyukai hal-hal klise seperti ini."

"Entahlah," yang ditanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku pun tak mengerti—mungkin terlalu sering bergaul dengan manusia membuatku sedikit menjadi manusia," Neuro bangkit menjauhi meja, melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat Yako berdiri mematung.

"Tapi, kenapa?"

Tubuh itu berhenti di depan Yako yang kini mendongak.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi, aku merasa—mungkin aku membutuhkanku di sisiku. Kepribadianmu yang tidak biasa, sedikit banyak membuatku tertarik," ujarnya santai, wajahnya menunduk untuk menatap Yako yang lebih pendek darinya. "Kau adalah manusia pertama yang bisa membuatku berpikir begini."

Rona merah menjalar di pipi Yako, namun cepat-cepat dia menggelengkan kepala, berharap rasa panas di wajahnya bisa segera hilang. "Kau sebetulnya hanya menginginkanku untuk tetap menjadi asistenmu, 'kan?"

" _Well_ , tidak sepenuhnya salah—"

"Kalau begitu, tetap seperti biasa saja tidak masalah 'kan?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Aku ingin memilikimu sepenuhnya,," Neuro menyeringai, gigi-gigi runcingnya kembali dipamerkan. Satu langkah maju, jarak di antara dua tubuh itu makin terkikis. "Aku pun tak begitu mengerti, tapi—dari apa yang kutahu—menurut manusia, ini disebut cinta."

Jantung Yako mulai berdebar tak karuan; rona merah yang sempat hilang kini kembali menghiasi kedua pipinya. "Tapi, apa mungkin, iblis sepertimu bisa jatuh cinta pada manusia?"

"Tidak perlu alasan untuk jatuh cinta—itu adalah prinsip dari dunia manusia. Harusnya kau lebih tahu tentang itu, 'kan?"

Kalah telak. Yako tahu bahwa sekalipun dia merupakan manusia iblis, pengetahuannya mengenai manusia bahkan bisa melebihinya. Tapi, ada sebagian dari hati yang masih belum menerima kenyataan.

"Apa buktinya?" Yako memalingkan wajah ke lantai, suaranya melemah. "Mustahil aku bisa mempercayaimu jika kau bicara mengenai 'cinta' segampang membicarakan cuaca. Manusia iblis sepertimu tidak mungkin paham mengenai perasaan itu …"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau begini?"

Tangan yang terbungku sarung tangan hitam itu menarik lengan atas Yako, sementara yang lain dengan sigap melingkari punggungnya, hingga tak ada jarak yang tersisa di antara dua tubuh itu; Neuro memeluknya erat, sama sekali tak ada celah terbuka bagi Yako untuk melepaskan diri. Wajah si manusia iblis itu turun hingga menyamai tinggi. Bibirnya menyapa kehangatan bibir Yako sesaat kemudian, meski hanya sekejap. Namun cukup untuk menambah rona merah hingga ke telinga Yako.

Seringai kembali tampak. "Kau tahu, aku sempat berpikir bahwa ciuman di dunia manusia itu menjijikkan. Tapi, sepertinya tidak begitu buruk jika dilakukan bersamamu," kelima jari mengacak-acak helaian rambut kuning Yako. "Bagaimana? Apa sekarang kau sudah percaya?"

"Itu …"

Kelima jari ganti mencengkram kepalanya.

"Ah—y-ya, aku percaya, sudah hentikan!"

Yako menepis tangan itu dari kepalanya. Neuro tersenyum puas. Kini tangannya bergerak, merogoh kantong celana, sesaat kemudian menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah lembut. Dibukanya kotak itu di hadapan Yako yang masih merona.

Sebuah cincin perak menyapa. Memberi isyarat tanpa kata.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Yako terdiam. Tangannya terangkat, hendak mengambil cincin itu dari kotaknya, namun terhenti di udara. Mengundang tanya dari lelaki di hadapannya.

"Kurasa tidak bisa, Neuro."

"Kenapa? Kau masih menolak?" Neuro memberi isyarat lewat tangannya, menandakan keinginannya untuk mencengkram lagi kepala gadis di hadapannya sampai dia mencapai keinginan. Namun gelengan dari Yako yang meresponnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah cukup umur? Masalah keuangan juga—aku masih punya banyak berlian yang bisa kita tukar untuk membuat pesta besar-besaran. Apalagi yang kau cemaskan?"

"Kita belum meminta izin," ujarnya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ibuku akan mengizinkanku untuk menikah dengan orang sepertimu."

"Perlukah aku mencuci otaknya?"

"Tidak, tidak—tolong jangan gunakan alat iblis apa pun."

Neuro tertawa lepas. Baru kali ini Yako melihatnya; sebuah tawa murni yang tidak menyiratkan kesadisan. Tanpa sadar, jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang. Lelaki itu mengusap setitik air mata di sudut kelopak setelah tawanya mereda, sambil melangkah melewati Yako. Kotak cincin itu dia masukkan lagi ke kantong celananya.

Reaksi itu tentunya membuat Yako keheranan. "Tunggu—Neuro, kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Sudah jelas 'kan? Ke rumahmu," Neuro menoleh ketika langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu. "Ikutlah denganku. Pastikan kau memakai cincin dariku setibanya di sana."

Yako menghela napas, namun langkahnya menuruti. "Kau ini … sama sekali tidak romantis."

Yang dituju hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan genggaman lembut pada telapak tangan yang lebih mungil darinya. Tanpa disadari Neuro, Yako tersenyum kecil.

Ya, tak apalah.

.

.

 **End.**

.

 **a/n:** sebenarnya belum selesai baca komik neuro sih—tapi karna udah kepincut sama pairing ini, makanya beraniin diri nyebar di fandom ini /.\\) maaf summary dan judul kurang nyambung.

terimakasih sudah membaca /o/


End file.
